


where the heart is

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ongoing collection of short domestic fluff-centered fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> important to note: neither short fics are connected and I might write for some other pairings too, eventually

Oikawa’s been told on more than one occasion that he works himself too hard, that he doesn’t know when to take a break and that’s true, usually. But what most people don’t know is that Oikawa loves lazy afternoons like this, sandwiched between his two boyfriends. Iwaizumi’s got an arm curled around Oikawa’s waist, Bokuto’s face is buried against the crook of Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa could happily stay like this for the rest of the day, only…

“Ugh, my arms fell asleep,” Oikawa complains, shifting slightly as he tries to pull his arms out from where they’re pinned beneath him. “I think I need to get up.”

Iwaizumi’s still sleeping, his hold instinctively tightening around Oikawa’s waist.

“ _Noooooo_ , stay,” Bokuto murmurs. Oikawa can feel Bokuto smiling against his skin. The broad hands that slip beneath the hem of Oikawa’s shirt make a compelling argument for never leaving the bed, as do the lips tracing a path along the underside of Oikawa’s jaw.

For the moment, Oikawa abandons his attempt to wriggle free. He shudders as Bokuto mouths at his neck, the other boy’s nose tickling over the sensitive skin beneath Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa cranes his neck over his shoulder and presses their lips together, kissing him soft and slow, the way they rarely do outside of moments like this. They’re interrupted when Iwaizumi snores hard enough to jostle all three of them and Bokuto’s suddenly laughing against Oikawa’s shoulder, the force of his hysteric giggles shaking the bed.

“Shhhh, Kou-chan,” Oikawa chastises, even as he laughs and kisses Bokuto the nose, “Be quiet, you’ll wake the angry ogre.”

“I am being quiet!” Bokuto protests, his eyes wide in indignation.

If the giggling wasn’t enough to wake Iwaizumi up, that apparently was. Behind them, Iwaizumi yawns.

“Oops,” Bokuto mutters.

Oikawa turns slightly to face the other boy, smile sheepish as he greets Iwaizumi with a quiet, “Ah, hey, Iwa-chan.”

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Iwaizumi’s face, open and vulnerable as Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter open. He looks almost soft in this lighting; the sunlight streaming through the window illuminating the mussed tufts of Iwaizumi’s hair and Oikawa has the sudden urge to touch.

“G’morning,” Iwaizumi drawls, his voice still raspy from sleep as he tugs Oikawa closer.

“Afternoon,” Oikawa corrects. His fingers curl in the drawstrings of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants as he brings their lips together. Oikawa feels a hand on his thigh, probably Bokuto’s, as he smooths his own hands down Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Your breath stinks,” Iwaizumi tells him, even as he leans forward to kiss Oikawa again.

Oikawa dodges the kiss and digs his fingers against Iwaizumi’s side, where he knows the shorter boy’s ticklish. His grin broadens when Iwaizumi gasps and squirms against him. “Iwa-chan’s being _rude_

to me,” Oikawa whines to Bokuto. “Defend my honor!”

“If I do, will you promise to toss to me Too _ru_?" Bokuto asks as he lifts to his knees, his gaze shifting between them.

“He already tosses to you plenty,” Iwaizumi argues.

“Don’t listen to him! If you do, I promise that I, Tooru, your generous and selfless captain, will toss to you _twice_ as much,” Oikawa says. He frees his hand from beneath him and points a finger at Iwaizumi. “Go, sick ‘em Kou-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s antics and Bokuto leans over the two of them, his hands pressed against Oikawa to support his weight as he kisses Iwaizumi.

“Oi, that’s not what we discussed,” Oikawa points out. His face contorts into a pout as he watches Iwaizumi’s and Bokuto’s lips slide together and god, they look good like that, but Oikawa doesn’t want to be left out so he tugs Bokuto down on top of him.

“Such a child,” Iwaizumi teases. Iwaizumi shifts and settles between Oikawa’s thighs, hands roving over the smooth skin before he leans down and presses his mouth to the inner side of Oikawa’s thigh. “We didn’t forget about him, did we Koutarou?”

“Nope,” Bokuto answers. His gold eyes are bright with fondness as lifts a hand to cup Oikawa’s cheek before catching Oikawa’s lips in another languid kiss.

Oikawa’s hips lift as Iwaizumi sucks a mark against his thigh. He shivers, unsure what to focus on; the gentle nip of Iwaizumi’s teeth or the smooth slide of Bokuto’s tongue against the seam of his lips. His eyes fall shut as he grins and sags back against the mountain of pillows behind him. Its lazy afternoons like this, spent in bed with his two boyfriends that Oikawa loves most.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa walks down the hall from his bedroom to the kitchen in a sleepy stupor. Eyes’s still heavy from sleep, It takes a moment before his vision’s finally cleared. 

When it does, Oikawa spots Iwaizumi leaning back against the counter; Iwaizumi’s eyes soft, expression fond as he listens to Bokuto recite owl facts in a low, animated whisper. Oikawa watches, a warmth settling in his chest when Bokuto hooks his finger in the drawstring of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants, tugging Iwaizumi closer to plant a quick, sloppy kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. They look perfect like that, the two of them saturated in the gentle glow of sunlight streaming in through the window and Oikawa silently vows not to disturb the moment. 

As if sensing Oikawa’s presence, Iwaizumi tilts his head up, their eyes meeting over Bokuto’s shoulder. “Ah, sleeping beauty’s finally decided to join us.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Oikawa’s lips as he crosses the kitchen, hip bumping against Bokuto’s when he passes him. “Aw, no need to be jealous of my good looks, Iwa-chan. You have your merits,” Oikawa reassures him. He’s choking back his laughter even as he says it because he _knows_ Iwaizumi’s hot.

Oikawa’s painfully aware, especially in instances like these, when Iwaizumi’s hair’s sticking out at every angle, and he’s wearing one of Bokuto’s workout shirts, the neckline sagging low, showing off the sharps lines of his collar bones. With effort, Oikawa drags his gaze from the devastating sight. He distracts himself by stealing Iwaizumi’s coffee from the counter and taking long, exaggerated sip.

“Yuck.” Oikawa wrinkles his nose at the bitterness.

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi levels Oikawa with an unimpressed look. “ _I_ know _you_ know how I like my coffee.”

“Hm. Needs more sugar,” Oikawa hums and sets the mug back down on the counter.

To Oikawa’s delight, Bokuto grins and wags one of the packets of sweetener at him. “Hey, hey, there’s some over here!” Bokuto tosses the packet over Iwaizumi’s head and Oikawa catches it between the heels of his palms, shrieks when Iwaizumi chases after him.

“Shittykawa, _don't you dare_."

The two of them run around the kitchen island in a circle, Iwaizumi following close on his heels when Oikawa yells out, “Kou-chan, save me!” He giggles gleefully and bounds into Bokuto’s open arms.

Bokuto catches him, encircles his broad arms around Oikawa’s waist. “I got you, babe.”

He’s not expecting it when Iwaizumi comes up behind him and tucks his chin against Oikawa’s shoulder, Iwaizumi’s arms wrapping around Bokuto’s, their fingers interlacing atop of Oikawa’s waist. He’s definitely not prepared for it when Iwaizumi begins to nuzzle his way down against Oikawa’s neck, mouth trailing a hot path down along Oikawa’s shoulder as Bokuto peppers his jaw line in kisses.

“Gimme the sugar,” Iwaizumi commands.

‘Uh,” Oikawa squeaks, his cheeks starting to flame under their attention.

Bokuto was supposed to be his ally in this but now Oikawa’s sandwiched between them with no foreseeable escape. Oikawa’s brain short-circuits at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s front plastered against him. He tries to focus on something else, anything else, but the light touch of Bokuto’s thumb stroking against Oikawa’s hip is a close contender for things currently ruining his resolve.

Bokuto’s grin’s bright and disarming in a way that makes Oikawa’s chest flutter. Bokuto’s lips are tickling against the underside of his jaw as Iwaizumi’s mouth tracing along the shell of Oikawa’s ear and Oikawa’s suddenly sure he’s dying. None of this should be legal.

“I thought you were on my side,” Oikawa says to Bokuto, his lips scrunched in a pout.

Bokuto shrugs. “M’not on a side, I just like cuddling.” And with that, Bokuto presses their mouths together, kisses Oikawa slowly, clumsily, his lips still tasting of syrup.

Iwaizumi’s pries open the hand where Oikawa’s still holding the packet and Oikawa doesn’t fight against it. Instead, he lets his grip go slack, too distracted by Bokuto’s teeth grazing against his bottom lip.

“Got it,” Iwaizumi announces, his hand dropping from Bokuto’s as he lifts up the packet. He smiles fondly against the crook of Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’ll make you your own damn coffee, how’s that sound?”

Oikawa laughs, the sound coming out breathless as he and Bokuto pull apart. He cranes his neck and pecks Iwaizumi lightly on the cheek. “Sounds perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoOOo boy guess who's back with more unbeta'd iwaoiboku? (it's me)

Iwaizumi wakes up feeling disoriented. The last thing he remembers is passing out of the sofa with his textbook lying flat against his chest, his laptop open on the coffee table and his pen bleeding ink onto his pocket. He must have fallen asleep sometime soon after that, he figures, as his hands clench against the bedsheets. He glances over at the bedroom window, lips twisting in a frown when he sees the sky’s already turned dark. “Shit, what time’s it?” Iwaizumi asks, voice muffled by a yawn.

“Ah, Kou-chan, look who’s finally up,” Oikawa says. He stokes his thumb between the blades of Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “We thought you were going to sleep in until tomorrow, honestly.”

“Eh, why would you think—” Iwaizumi blinks and repeats, “What time is it?”

Bokuto yawns. “A little past 10,” he murmurs as he noses at the line of Iwaizumi’s jaw.

Shit.

_Shit._

A long, daunting list of the things Iwaizumi was planning on getting through that day flashes through his mind. “Oh god,” Iwaizumi whispers to himself as he reluctantly untangles himself from his boyfriends. He groans and drags a hand down his face.

How could he let this happen? How could _they_ have— “Why didn’t either of you wake me up?”

Bokuto’s knuckle grazes against the side of Iwaizumi’s cheek as he grins and explains, “You just looked so cute; we didn’t wanna disturb you.”

Iwaizumi sighs. He can’t even be upset with either of them - not when Oikawa and Bokuto are both giving him matching puppy dog eyes. “God, I must have really been out of it. I don’t even remember how I got here.”

Oikawa’s lips twitch. “Kou-chan carried you.”

Bokuto looks incredibly pleased with himself.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi flushes as he mumbles his thanks. He lifts himself up onto his knees and tosses his covers to the side. “Well I should…I should get back to what I was doing before I fell asleep.”

“But it’s past _10,_ ” Bokuto complains, lower lip curling in a pout.

Iwaizumi ignores his boyfriends’ protests as he slips his feet into the fluffy Godzilla slippers that lay at the foot of their bed. His gaze flits around the room. “Have either of you seen my to-do list?” It’s possible that it’s still in the living room where he left it.

“Iwa-chan, wait!” Dressed in only his robe, Oikawa follows Iwaizumi out of their shared bedroom and into the living room. “Hold on a sec.”

Iwaizumi isn’t listening. Instead, he’s staring at his textbooks that have been stacked in a neat pile on top of the coffee table, his neglected coffee mug sitting atop of a coaster. The room looks nothing like it had when Iwaizumi last saw it – someone’s vacuumed the carpet, mopped the kitchen floor and hung their jackets in the closet. “Oikawa what’s this?” There’s not a single grime-coated dish left lingering in their sink. Iwaizumi’s not entirely convinced this isn’t just an eerily lucid dream. “Did someone break into our apartment and… _clean?”_

“Oh ha ha.” Oikawa folds his arms across his chest. “Very funny, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smirks as he picks up his to-do list from atop of the stack of textbooks. He arches a brow when he sees most of the items have been crossed off. “You two made dinner?” he asks skeptically.

“I…” Oikawa makes an indignant noise. “Sort of? I mean we _tried_ , but—”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Well that explains why something smells burnt.”

“We ordered takeout instead.”

_A wise choice_ , Iwaizumi decides with a nod. It’s a mercy they didn’t accidentally burn the house down while he slept. Iwaizumi’s smile grows as his eyes travel farther down the list. “You guys really folded laundry? I’ve never seen either of you fold in my life.”

Oikawa chuckles as he drapes himself against Iwaizumi’s side. He bites down on his lip, ears tinting read as he repeats, “We _tried.”_

Iwaizumi’s can picture it clearly – he’s seen his boyfriends’ attempts at packing. He shakes his head at the thought of all of their clothes messily scrunched into obscure shapes, their socks tucked between t-shirts, their jeans mingling with boxers. It’ll have to reorganized, no doubt. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi chastises even though he’s smiling along with him.

“Oh god, Iwaizumi. We’re kind of a mess without you,” Oikawa admits with a tired laugh.

Their foreheads touch as Iwaizumi leans against him for support. “You could have woken me up, y'know.”

He hums in agreement. “We could’ve,” he says, yawning. “But you needed the rest. You’ve overworking yourself. Oikawa smooths his fingers up and down along Iwaizumi’s spine. Iwaizumi’s breath hitches as some of the tension eases from his shoulders. “Don’t you always tell me—” Oikawa lowers his voice, his eyes gleaming— “Dumbass, don’t push yourself so hard, you’ll regret it later!”

“No, it’s not. You’re just being stubborn.” Oikawa’s warm breath ghosts across Iwaizumi’s neck. He smiles and presses their lips together. “You deserve a break,” he insists.

Iwaizumi considers it. “My thesis—”

“Isn’t going anywhere,” Oikawa finishes. “S’late. Come back to bed with us.” He trails his lips along the slope of Iwaizumi’s neck as his fingertips dip beneath the waistband of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants. “You can work on it tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi huffs a sigh of defeat and smiles. “Mmm, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Oikawa says brightly as he catches Iwaizumi’s hand with his own and intertwines their fingers. “M’always right.”

It’s a testimony to how exhausted Iwaizumi is that he doesn’t even try to debate that. Instead, he lets Oikawa take him by the hand and lead him back to their bedroom and onto their bed, lets Bokuto and Oikawa tug him out of his clothes, lets them bury him in several layers of blankets as they snuggle in closer.

“I can’t help feeling like I’m still _forgetting_ something, though,” Iwaizumi says as he combs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “Can I see the list again?”

Bokuto and Oikawa exchange a look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Nuh-uh. Nope. No more talk about the list,” Bokuto instructs. He buries his nose in Iwaizumi’s hair as he drops a chaste kiss against the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear. “Let us take care of you, yeah?” 

For a moment, Iwaizumi stops fighting against it. His eyes flutter shut as he nods and focuses on the way Oikawa’s callused fingertips roam over the planes of his back, focuses on the soft lips tracing a dizzying path from his chest to his sternum. Iwaizumi’s chill lasts approximately five minutes before his eyes snap open again.

Iwaizumi sits up in a panic. “My show—” 

It was supposed to be on 8 that night. Iwaizumi had been looking forward to what happened to his favorite downtrodden detective and his ragtag crew, especially since the last episode had left off on a nail-biting cliff-hanger.  
“We already PVR’d it.” Oikawa gently pushes Iwaizumi back onto the bed.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi looks back and forth between his boyfriends as his cheeks color and his chest floods with warmth. He still can’t believe it that the two of them would have gone through all that trouble for him. “Oh.”

Bokuto blinks owlishly at him and tilts his head slightly to the side. “Eh? What is it?”

“Nothing, I just—” Iwaizumi clears his throat. He looks between them with tears in his eyes, his voice cracking as he says, “Just wondering how I ever got to be so lucky, s’all.”

Oikawa coos at him. “Aw, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbles, “M’ _trying_ to be sentimental and you’re ruining it.”

“We love you too, you brute,” Oikawa says with laugh as he wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and squeezes.

“Besides,” Bokuto adds, lips upturned in a grin, “I think it’s all _three of us_ that lucked out.”

Oikawa coos even louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so these are sort of old but I'm uploading them from my tumblr (tobioslilgiant) to here just so anyone searching for polyships or iwabokuoi can find it easy enough. It's also unbeta'd because it's self indulgent fluff that I like to write between fics or fic chapters ^^ I haven't decided if it's going to be all bokuiwaoi, all polyships or all rarepairs in general just yet but it'd be cute to do a series


End file.
